Aftermath
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: This is what I think happend after the screen went dark in the season six finale. Post 6x23. **SPOILER WARNING**
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__** Alright so this is my take on what happened after that last scene in the season 6 finale.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.**_

**Lindsay's POV**

_Bang._

No! There couldn't have just been a gunshot in our home. I grabbed my gun from the dresser and ran to Lucy's room. Where was Danny? I stepped inside the door way of the nursery. It hit me like a million punches to the gut.

Lucy was gone.

Danny was lying on the ground bleeding.

Oh god! Danny was bleeding!

"Danny?" I said running over to him and pressing my hands down on the bullet wound. "Danny? Please say something?"

"H...h...he took her M...Montana." He coughed up some blood. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Who did, Dan?" I asked grabbing the phone we kept in Lucy's room. I dialled 911.

"Casey." He coughed again. I froze. "Shane Casey."

"D...Danny, he...he's dead." I whispered.

"That's what I thou..." He started.

"Danny, stay with me here." I cried. "Come on, Dan."

It was too late he was out.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the phone said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My husband's been shot." I stated.

"Where are you and what is your name?"

"I...I'm at home...my name's Lindsay Messer I'm a CSI at the crime lab..." I muttered.

"Ma'am, stay on the line with me. Okay?"

"Okay."

~o~O~o~

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room when Mac found me. He sat down beside me and waited patiently until a doctor appeared.

"I'm Dr. Robinson." He said. He turned to me. "I take it your Mrs. Messer?"

"Yes." I said still crying.

"I performed the surgery on your husband." He stated calmly. "Now the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, but he's lost a lot of blood."

"He'll live though?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, he most likely will live, but there are things that could go wrong." The Doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said politely. "C...can I see him."

"Sure." He said. For the first time he turned to Mac. "Would you like to come be moral support, Mac?"

"That seems like a good idea, James." He answered.

We all walked towards Danny's room. The Doctor opened the door and left.

There was my husband lying in one of those huge white beds, again. Mac put a hand on my shoulder as I started crying again. I quickly stopped however and turned to Mac.

"What are you doing to find Lucy?" I asked spinning around.

"The FBI's flying in to help us with the case and Hawkes, Stella, and Adam are all processing your apartment...again..." Mac said clenching his teeth. "Are you sure Danny said Shane Casey?"

"Yes." I answered.

"That son of a bitch just won't die." Flack said walking in grimacing. He gave me a hug. "How's he doing?"

"The doctor said he'd probably pull through." I answered as a fresh wave of tears prepared. "I want my family back. I want them safe and health."

Mac put his arms around me. That's when Danny's parents ran in. I let go of Mac.

"Hello dear." Cara Messer said hugging me tightly. "We spoke to Dr. Robinson."

"Mac, Don." Antonio Messer stated. "Have you got any leads on finding, Lucy?"

"Lindsay told us that Danny said it was Shane Casey before he fell unconscious." Mac replied.

"Shane Casey?" Cara said. "He's dead. Danny told us that last night."

"Apparently he survived the fall." Don muttered.

~o~O~o~

**Mac's POV**

"Hey, Mac, how's Danny doing?" Stella asked.

"James thinks he'll pull through." I answered. "What have we got from the apartment?"

"We have four different sets of prints." Stella answered. One set is very small so we're going with Lucy. Then Danny's and Lindsay's and finally Shane Casey's with microorganisms only found off the coast of Long Island."

"Well that proves that he went back to Danny and Lindsay's apartment after he fell." Mac answered. "It also makes him the prime suspect in Lucy's kidnapping."

"We'll find her, Mac." Stella answered.

"I know we will." Mac said. "We have to or Shane Casey will die."

"You're worried about how Danny's going to react." Stella stated.

"Yes. He doesn't exactly have the best control of his anger."

"I know, but you have to trust that we'll find Casey and if we don't it might be Lindsay who kills Casey, hell I might do it. He took Lucy, Mac. This isn't just some child that none of us know. This is Lucy."

"Trust me I know."

_**AN:**__** There is chapter 1 I'll try and update soon. R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

**Danny's POV**

I blinked.

Lindsay was sitting by my bed.

I blinked again.

She was crying.

I opened my eyes and everything came back to me.

Shane Casey was in Lucy's room holding a gun.

He had pointed a gun at me when I walked into the room.

He started laughing then pulled the trigger.

He climbed out the window while holding my daughter.

Shane Casey kidnapped my daughter!

"Shane Casey, that son of a bitch!" I yelled attempting to sit up.

Lindsay jumped and then saw me and her face relaxed only a little. I looked at her anger evident on my face. Then I saw why Lindsay hadn't noticed me wake up. Sitting in two chairs in the corner were my mother and father. I looked at them for a moment and considered apologizing for my language, but that ass-hole had just kidnapped my daughter.

"Hello to you to." My dad said grimly.

"Hey, Mom and Dad." I croaked. Apparently getting shot then yelling at the top of your lungs made your voice a little hoarse.

I looked at all of them waiting for someone to tell me if my daughter was safe or not, but their faces answered that for me. Whatever relief they'd felt at seeing me awake had quickly been replaced by worry for Lucy's safety.

"Well? What happened? How close are they to finding Lucy? How long was I out for?" I questioned them.

"They have no leads as of yet, Dan." Lindsay answered sadly. She was in tears and I automatically reached over to her and brushed the hair out of her face ignoring the pain that shot through my torso at this movement. She calmed down a little and continued. "You've been unconscious for three days and had surgery two days ago to remove the bullet 'that son of a bitch' put in your stomach."

"I want to talk to Mac." I stated determinedly. Lindsay just nodded and sighed.

"I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, Dan, but there is a possibility that you could relapse and end up temporally paralyzed, or permanently." Lindsay cried. "I know you hated being in that chair, but you can get out of it, you know that."

I nodded in recognition of what she was saying and sighed.

"Let's worry about that later." I grumbled through a clenched jaw. "Let's get our daughter back before we worry about me. Call Mac."

**Flack's POV**

I stepped out of the elevator on to the floor where Danny was. Mac had mentioned he was awake and getting his statement seemed like a good idea. It also gave me a reason to go see my best friend. I heard arguing coming from his room and I stepped inside to see Danny hobbling his way towards the door.

"I am not just sitting here and doing nothing." Danny yelled taking another wobbly step towards the door. "I'm going to go find Shane Casey."

"How are you going to do that when you can barely walk?" I asked him.

"I'm walking just fine." Danny shot back.

"If I tap you on the arm you'll fall over." I stated glaring at him. "How are you going to take on Casey if you'll just fall over and not be able to get up?"

"I'd be doing something more than laying here and hoping that someone saves my little girl." Danny said letting tears spill down his face for the first time. "I'd be helping, I'd be getting Lucy back, and I'd be out of this white sterilized jail cell."

I put an arm around him and put his arm around my shoulder. I heaved him back over to his bed. Linds tucked the sheets back in around him.

"We are doing everything we can, Danny." I stated.

"You better be." Danny answered. "If he hurts her, I'll kill him. I swear I will."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I answered.

_**AN: There we go! Danny's awake, but we still don't know how Mac knows Doctor James Robinson or WHY I gave him a name. This chapter was mostly to show how Danny reacted, but also showed how close he is with Don. Review's are loved!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Chapter 3 is now up I had this done when Chapter 2 was, but I figured I'd make you guys wait for a bit. BWAHAHAHA!**_

_**Disclaimer: Here's a shocker, CSI: New York, it's still not mine!**_

**Mac's POV**

"Any leads yet, Sheldon?" I asked walking into the trace lab.

"No." He answered sadly. "Nothing so far..."

"Keep looking." I muttered before heading to the tech lab.

"Nothing on the street camera's yet, Mac." Adam said when I entered the room.

"Keep looking..." I muttered. I walked back to my office exhausted from searching for so long.

Slumping into my desk chair I opened my email. There was a team meeting in a few minutes, but that didn't mean I couldn't check my email quickly. I had eight new emails. Five of them claimed that I had won a million dollars. Two were families thanking the lab for catching a murderer, but the last caught my attention. "Is Messer dead?" was the subject. I opened it.

_Dear Mac;_

_Sorry about having to do this, but there are two options, either Messer dies or his little girl does. If he's not dead I want him delivered to me. If he is dead, I'd like to read about it in the paper. When that happens I'll walk into the crime lab unarmed with his little girl as safe as if she never left the Messer's apartment. This must happen in the forty-eight hours after this email was sent or it's bye-bye Lucy._

_Shane Casey_

_Sent at 7:45 am today._

I stared at the screen unsure what to do. What could I do? I pressed the print button and rushed out of my office grabbing the copy as I went. I walked into the conference room and tacked the email up on the wall. I turned around and faced my team and the FBI.

"Lucy Messer was kidnapped from her home at 1:22 am." I began looking at all the faces around me. "I received this email at 7:45 this morning. It says that we can either give him Danny to kill or he kills Lucy."

"We can't hand Danny over to Casey." Flack protested jumping up. He was furious. "He'd kill Danny in a second. He wouldn't even think about it, the second Danny went in there he'd shoot him dead. Then what's to stop him from hurting Lucy?"

"That's why we have to find him before either happens because anyone who has worked with Danny knows he'd do it even if he can barely walk." Mac sighed. "We aren't going to give him that chance. We have less than 48 hours to find Shane Casey and get Lucy back to her parents."

"Mac, Casey can't be doing this alone." Sheldon sighed. "I just tried to follow the email, but it was bounced all over the place. He has the tech skills and the brains, but he has no where he could hide this equipment. Someone's helping him."

"Great so now we have Shane Casey, Danny's temper, a missing child, and a mystery assistant to deal with." Flack grumbled. "Who's going to tell Danny and Lindsay about the email?"

"That'd be the two of us, Don." Mac replied turning to look at the detective.

"Great." Don mumbled.

**Shane Casey's POV**

Little Lucy Messer had the same colour of hair as her father. I hadn't gotten a reply from Mac yet and I couldn't exactly go outside. I brushed Lucy's hair out of her face as she played with the plastic cars in front of her. I had to stay by her all the time because my partners weren't so patient. They would have killed the little ball of sunshine by now and we couldn't have them do that.

"I'm getting tired of waiting." One of them said stepping out of the shadows. "I want Messer dead. If his little girl is the closest thing I get to it, I'll take it."

"Be patient." I smiled. Such idiots I'd probably end up killing them before I walked into the crime lab. "Danny Messer will die. He's not going to let his little girl die. Besides my person at the hospital says he's alive."

"He better die you worm or you and the twit will." The man said. They were just the muscle and the money. They didn't even know that I'd rigged the building to explode at the press of a button. They really are idiots.

_**AN: Oh no! Partners who want to kill Lucy now! A person feeding Shane information from the hospital! An email they can't trace! What will happen? Review.**_


End file.
